Pluie tombante
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû, traduction d'une fic de keistje faisant suite à 'a simple kiss', oneshot.


**Voici une trad de la fic de keistje « falling rain » qui fait suite à 'a simple kiss'**

**C'est un oneshot. Elle en fait trois il me semble qui sont à la suite de la fic citée au-dessus. Je ferai peut-être la trad des deux autres si vous voulez ;-)**

**Tant qu'à faire je traduis aussi le titre même si ça fait zarbi lol**

**La trad n'est pas parfaite (je suis pas en fac d'anglais alors pas vraiment spécialiste), il y a quelques approximations, quelques libertés prises lol **

**Il s'agit d'un Sanzô/Gokû, il n'y a qu'eux qui apparaissent dans cette fic.**

**C'est un peu 'angst' je vous préviens. Mais ça s'arrange lol**

**Pluie tombante**

Un mouvement attira son regard, et quand il observa ce qui l'avait attiré, Gokû fut incapable de détourner le regard. La gracieuse courbe de la gorge de l'homme, exposée alors qu'il penchait sa tête en arrière, l'appelait.

Les bras étendus, appuyés contre le mur de la douche, forts et musclés, lui rappelaient de nuits de passion, des doigts effleurant sa peau dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lissés en arrière à cause de l'eau, les transformant en une cascade dorée. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, respirant la vapeur qui remplissait la pièce, et alors que Gokû regardait, sa langue vint lentement lécher les gouttes d'eau qui s'étaient formées au coin de sa bouche. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. L'eau ruisselait sur le corps de Sanzô, sa peau scintillant alors que le faisceau de la petite lumière au-dessus de lui la toucha. La vapeur obscurcissait mais il était possible de deviner la silhouette de la partie basse de son corps, mais même ça suffisait à tenter le jeune homme. Sanzô ressemblait à une statue d'un dieu qui serait à moitié finie.

Gokû s'appuya lourdement à l'encadrement de la porte derrière lui, s'agrippant à elle comme support. Ses genoux lui semblaient faibles, et il était surpris d'être toujours debout. Sanzô était toujours beau, peu importait ce qu'il portait ou ce qu'il faisait, mais comme ça... il était juste à couper le souffle. Il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de lui. Gokû entendit l'eau s'arrêter, vit Sanzô bouger pour rouvrir le rideau de la douche et savait qu'il devrait sortir de la petite salle de bain mais il était incapable de bouger. Le moine resta debout là pendant un moment, l'eau coulant goutte-à-goutte sur ses muscles fermes et sa peau blanche. Gokû déglutit une fois de plus, audiblement cette fois, et Sanzô l'entendit. Levant la tête il fixa Gokû d'un air furieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'émergea, incapable de retrouver sa voix

"Tch'" Sanzo étendit une main. "Si tu viens pour m'ennuyer, donne moi au moins une serviette"

Gokû se tourna, parvenant finalement à bouger ses muscles, et vit une serviette dans l'évier à côté de lui. Il la prit et se retourna vers Sanzô, seulement pour trouver que le moine était sorti de la douche et se tenait derrière lui. Gokû laissa preque tomber la serviette de surprise, sa température corporelle grimpant rapidement d'être si près de l'homme nu. Sanzô le regarda avec dégoût et prit la serviette de ses mains, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. L'homme alla dans la chambre et prit ses cigarettes qui se trouvaient sur la table, en mettant une entre ses lèvres et l'allumant.

Alors qu'il inspira un peu de fumée, il se retourna vers Gokû qui l'avait suivi dans la chambre mais qui n'avait pas était plus loin que le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait maintenant. « Pourquoi es-tu ici exactement ? Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas m'ennuyer ? »

Gokû fut blessé à ces mots mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. « Je sais, mais… »

"Mais quoi? Pourquoi es-tu encore ici?"

"Mais... Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas eu la chance d'être seuls."

"Huh." Sanzo se retourna et marcha vers la fenêtre. "Et alors?"

"Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait..." Goku s'arrêta quand Sanzo fronça les sourcils. Cela ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré.

"Tu as mal pensé. Sors d'ici." Dit Sanzo d'une voix cinglante au jeune homme.

"Mais..."

"Sors d'ici!" Sanzo dit d'une voix calme de rage.

La détermination de Gokû s'effrita sous la colère de l'homme. Il baissa sa tête et se détacha du mur, marchant lentement vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais il détestait essayer de résister à la furie de Sanzô. Il n'y eut aucun son provenant du moine quand il agrippa la poignée de la porte, mettant en avant le bruit de la pluie qui tombait dehors. Un bruit de staccato, régulier, contre la vitre, tambourinant dans le cerveau de Gokû.

Il marqua une pause, laissant le son l'envahir, et il réalisa soudainement. Il avait plu toute la soirée, commençant peu après qu'ils soient arrivés à l'auberge. Il avait pensé que Sanzô était silencieux pendant le repas, mais l'avait attribué à la fatigue des derniers jours plutôt pénibles du voyage. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi le moine se comportait comme ça. Savoir cela reforça sa détermination, et il ferma la porte et s'inclina sur elle.

Sanzo regarda en arrière, et sembla surpris de le voir. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire? Je t'ai dis de partir!"

"Non." S'il y avait eu une autre raison, il aurait pu l'accepter, accepter de voir Sanzô le repousser, sachant que les choses iraient mieux plus tard, mais pas parce qu'il pleuvait. Il avait passé trop de jours à être ignoré à cause de ça, et s'il continuait à ne rien faire, ça ne terminerait jamais. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant entre eux, et Sanzô devait apprendre ça.

Le moine lui lança un air féroce, mais Gokû ne fut pas démonté. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et en retour le fixa d'un air de défi. "Non," il répéta. "Je ne pars pas. Tu ne peux pas m'éjecter comme ça juste parce que tu n'aimes pas le temps. C'est ma chambre aussi."

"Tu rêves. Tu vas dormir à côté avec les deux autres."

"Non. Je dors ici, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre." Goku fit de son mieux pour montrer le plus de conviction possible dans ses mots, bien qu'il tremble intérieurement. "Il n'y a pas de raison que tu aies une chambre entière rien que pour toi alors que nous on devrait partager."

L'homme sembla choqué par son impertinence. "Je paie, donc je décide," he gronda.

"C'est des conneries et tu le sais," Goku ria. "Tu ne fais qu'utiliser cette carte (1). Et tu ne gagnes pas plus que nous, donc on a aussi notre mot à dire. » (1) Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait dire quelque chose comme ça à Sanzô. 

Sanzo sembla être d'accord. Il rougissa vivement, poings serrés et se retourna vers la vitre. Gokû ne dit rien pour briser le silence, attendant juste pour l'inévitable. Quand finalement le moine se retourna, il avait regagné son contrôle, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une colère à peine réprimée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Moi?" Goku en étant le plus nonchalant qu'il pouvait. "Rien. Je suis juste debout. (1)"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais," Sanzo répliqua.

"Alors dis-moi ce que tu voulais dire." Goku laissa transparaître un peu de froideur dans sa voix. Il savait que ça énervait encore plus Sanzô mais au moins l'homme n'était plus fixé sur la pluie.

Sanzô avait du mal à former un phrase cohérente. "Tu... comment est-ce que tu oses… et merde ! C'est quoi ton problème ?"

"Je ne pense pas que c'est moi qui aies un problème, Sanzô-sama." Il dit le titre avec autant de sarcasme qu'il le put. Il avait un bon professeur pour ça ; Gojô ne manquait jamais une opportunité de le dire.

Sanzô marcha à grans pas vers lui et lui donna une claque du revers de la main. « Comment oses-tu me parler d'un ton pareil ? »

Le jeune homme était étonné par son action. Sanzô ne l'avait jamais frappé comme ça avant. "Sanzo..." il murmura. Des larmes de colère et de frustration se formèrent dans ses yeux, et il serra ses poings. Gokû respira profondément, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? "

Sanzo le regarda froidement. "Je t'ai dit de sortir. Si tu penses que parce qu'on couche ensemble je vais te laisser me parler comme ça, réfléchis-y encore."

Goku détourna la tête, incapable d'arrêter l'unique larme qui glissa sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'une main tremblante.

Sanzo, d'un air méprisant. "Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant."

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait supporter ? Il était fatigué d'être traité comme une nuisance à chaque fois que Sanzô était malheureux. Gokû donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'homme. Sanzô tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Gokû s'appuya contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Il avait réagi sans réfléchir, laissant la colère le contrôler. Son souffle avait du mal à passer dans sa gorge et il cligna des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Le moine leva sa tête et lui lança un regard noir, luttant pour se remettre sur ses pieds. "Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je te tue."

Vu comment les choses évoluaient, Gokû savait que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, mais il n'en avait as terminé. Il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. "J'ai déjà dit que je ne partirai pas, donc tu vas devoir agir en conséquence." Même si Sanzô n'essayait pas de le tuer maintenant, Gokû savait qu'il paierait pour ça plus tard.

Sanzo attrapa le Smith and Wesson de la table and l'arma lentement, prenant délibérément le coeur de Gokû comme cible. "Je te donne une dernière chance. Pars maintenant." Le moine était rouge et transpirait, sa main tremblant légèrement, faisant vasciller le canon de l'arme.

Goku n'était pas sûr si Sanzô allait vraiment lui tirer dessus ou pas, mais à ce point là, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Lentement, délibérément, il ôta son T-shirt, puis s'avança vers l'arme, jusqu'à ce que son peau touche le bout du canon. Il grimaça presque quand il toucha le métal froid, mais il se contrôla. "Si tu penses que tu peux le faire, fais-le maintenant. Comme ça tu n'auras plus jamais à me supporter." Sanzo le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, choqué par ses actions. Goku continua, "Mais si tu ne le peux pas, alors tu dois faire face au fait que je ne partirai pas. Je t'aime, je ne vais pas te laisser seul face à cette souffrance, malgré ce que tu peux me dire. »

Gokû regarda dans les yeux de Sanzô, voyant les émotions passer à travers eux. L'homme n'était jamais bon pour cacher ses sentiments quand il pleuvait, heureusement. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, le métal du canon se réchauffant contre la peau de Gokû. Finalement, l'arme s'abaissa, et Sanzô recula jusqu'à s'effondrer sur le lit. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si borné ? »

Gokû s'agenouilla en face de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. « Ca va, Sanzo. Tu représentes trop pour moi pour qu'il en soit autrement."La main de l'homme vint se poser sur ses cheveux, les caressant avec douceur. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, quand Gokû brisa le silence. « Je suis désolée. Pour t'avoir frappé"

Sanzo grogna doucement. "Non. Je n'aurais pas du de pousser. Je n'aurais pas du te frapper non plus."  
C'était la chose la plus proche d'une excuse qu'il obtiendrait, et Gokû prit ces mots à coeur. « Mais je suis encore désolé"

"Ca va" Sanzo murmura. "Tu as un bon crochet du droit"

Goku ria légèrement. "Tu n'es pas faible non plus." Il parvint à enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de Sanzô, le serrant fermement. Sanzô posa sa main sur son bras tandis que l'autre continuait à jouer avec les cheveux du jeune homme. Gokû resta comme ça, écoutant leurs respirations et réalisa que le bruit de la pluie s'était atténué. Il leva sa tête et regarda par la fenêtre. "On dirait que la pluie a pratiquement cessé."

Sanzo suivit son regard. "Tu as raison. Je... j'avais oublié qu'il pleuvait."

Goku lui souria avec douceur. "Bien."

Les yeux de Sanzô rencontrèrent les siens et Sanzô serra légèrement son bras. "C'est ce que tu essayais de faire, n'est-ce pas? Me faire oublier la pluie ?"

Goku acquiesça. "Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir. Ca me fait mal souffrir également. Et ça m'énerve que tu me repousses tout le temps. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas rester avec toi quand tu souffres ? Tu es toujours là pour moi, toi."

Les yeux violets cherchèrent les siens pendant un moment avant qu'il lui réponde. "Je... ne suis pas habitué à laisser quelqu'un m'aider. Personne ne voulait m'aider et, je ne voulais pas leur aide."

Goku s'assit et attrapa les mains de Sanzô, l'air sérieux. "Les choses sont différentes maintenant, Sanzo. Je veux être là pour toi, comme tu l'es pour moiI Après que je sois devenu Seiten Taisei, tu ne m'as jamais laissé seul. Comment je pourrais en faire moins pour toi ? Mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu me repousses tout le temps. »

"Je sais..." Sanzo s'arrêta et regarda ailleurs. Ca surprenait Gokû qu'il en ait dit autant. Leur relation évoluait beaucoup. La voix du moine l'extirpa de ses pensées. "Goku, Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Tu dois juste être patient avec moi. C'est... tout nouveau pour moi, et je ne sais pas comment réagir. J'ai fait des choses à ma façon pendant si longtemps, c'est dur d'ouvrir mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre."

Le cœur Goku manqua un battement. Il leva les yeux en adoration vers l'homme qu'il aimait. "J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je t'aime, Sanzô, et je veux être avec toi."

Sanzo étendit son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main vienne caresser le visage de Gokû, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Juste avant que leurs lèvres se touchent, Sanzô murmura "Je t'aime". Gokû eu à peine le temps de comprendre les mots avant d'être envahi par l'émotion de leur baiser. Son cœur était comme prêt à éclater, la joie se répandant dans son corps. Il y aurait des heures difficiles devant eux, il le savait. Sanzô n'était pas du genre à s'abandonner facilement. Mais ils faisaient des progrès. Ces trois petits mots étaient venus plus facilement se former sur les lèvres de son amant.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Sanzô serra sa main. "Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit"

"Tu ne vas pas me mettre dehors maintenant?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Goku.

Sanzo ne sourit pas, il le regarda juste profondément dans les yeux. "Tu disais quelque chose sur le fait que ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas été seuls…"

Goku sourit largement. "Oh oui, J'ai dit quelque chose comme ça." Il bondit sur le moine, le plaquant sur le lit.

Sanzo refusa de se faire dominer, attrapant ses poignets et renversa leurs positions, laissant un Gokû essouflé et rougissant sous lui. "Tu vas payer d'avoir été si insolent," il ronronna, ses yeux violets se rapprochant. "Je vais te le faire regretter."

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent. Il était partant ce soir (2). Et il pouvait déjà dire qu'il allait savourer chaque seconde. 

Dehors, la pluie recommança à tomber, mais les deux ne l'entendirent pas, leur attention concentrée seulement l'un sur l'autre.

--Owari—

(1) hyper mauvaise traduction mais j'étais à court d'idée lol

(2) mhhh je savais pas trop comment traduire là, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire en français? La phrase était 'he was in for it tonight' Enfin vous voyez de quoi il est question n'est-ce pas lol

**Voilààà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement j'adore ! (je suis une grande fan de keistje lol)**

**J'ai d'autres trads en réserve, mais je crois que ça va attendre un peu. Il faut que je me recentre sur ma fic… si je veux la mettre en ligne dans les délais que j'ai fixés lol **

**Vos impressions, vos commentaires, reviews please ! ;-)**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur la fic un trésor ! ;-)**

**Bisous ! xoxoxo**


End file.
